


Whatever You Like

by spunker13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Subspace, Tags May Change, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), bdsm undertones, crowley retains some of his reptilian gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunker13/pseuds/spunker13
Summary: “The blazing sunset in your eyes will tantalizeEvery man who looks your wayI’ll watch them sink before your gazeSenorita swayDance with me before their frozen eyesI’m so much in love like a ragged soldierCatching butterflies”-In the Heat of the Morning Performed by The Last Shadow Puppets, Written by David BowieNothing better than the taste of sin from the Serpent’s tongue.





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!
> 
> This is my second GO fic and still just as smutty as the first. This is not a beta'd fic, so if there are any glaring errors, please don't hesitate to let me know, especially because I do most of my writing after midnight.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos! <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.

Aziraphale’s gaze settled on Crowley’s sharp smile as he laughed. He quite enjoyed this: a dinner and a show. Of course, Crowley wasn’t aware that _he_ was the entertainment for tonight, but Aziraphale was taken aback by the strange chill up his spine and the deep wave in his belly at the sight of Crowley’s large fangs.

The two weren’t totally surprised by the turn of their relationship. It wasn’t really a leap to the next stage. They had prevented Armageddon after all; it was only natural that their priorities would change and take the forefront of their minds. Aziraphale had no qualms about being public with his relationship with a demon. He and Crowley both put in enough fear on their respective sides to earn them enough space from questioning eyes. Here on Earth, they were the It couple of SoHo. Mr. Fell with his hot boyfriend in the sunglasses. People were accustomed to taking a wide berth around the couple, so used to Crowley’s possessive saunter around Aziraphale that if someone were to stand too close to either of them, they could accidently bump shoulders with the demon and earn themselves a sneak peek into the claustrophobic darkness of Hell.

Turns out, humans are quick learners.

They were regulars here, catered to with their favorite dishes without the help of any miracles. Crowley was more intense today, laughing loudly and spreading himself out along the chair just a little more than usual. He was on his second helping of angel cake after devouring his first. _Ravenous too_ , Aziraphale noted. Crowley was recounting the details of a trip to Belfast. He had gone off alone to check on some prior temptations, and the time spent away from Aziraphale made him almost wild. He soaked in Aziraphale’s light and warmth like he needed it to live. Crowley’s eyebrows, ever so animated were a distraction from Aziraphale’s thoughts. He stared into his shaded eyes, seeing through the dark lenses to gaze adoringly at those vibrant eyes. Crowley took a sip of his champagne and Aziraphale’s mouth went dry at the sight of his bobbing Adam’s apple. Crowley held the glass to his lips for another sip, eyes falling to Aziraphale’s.

“What’s wrong, angel,” Crowley asked with worry in his voice. The angel had abandoned his strawberry tart and was now staring at him like he had suddenly transformed into a snake. Aziraphale reached across the slight gap between them and held onto the edge of Crowley’s sunglasses. Crowley snatched his wrist.

“What’re you doing?”

“I want to see your eyes.”

“We’re in public.”

“So?” Crowley visibly swallowed. Aziraphale knew that Crowley had a complicated relationship with his eyes. They were a constant reminder of the void left by God’s love. Sometimes he could still feel the searing burn in his chest. He had screamed until his voice had gone hoarse all those years ago, but it was something he and Aziraphale were working on: Crowley being more open about his time before his Fall and the feelings he never came to terms with. Aziraphale wanted him to be comfortable with himself, even as a demon. Crowley could pretend all he wanted, but he wasn’t fooling Aziraphale. They started out slowly- having Crowley remove his sunglasses indoors when they were alone together or using his serpent’s tongue to taste the inside of the angel’s mouth.

Crowley was getting better at the vulnerability bit, allowing himself to be soft and open in front of Aziraphale.

In this moment, with Crowley’s hand around Aziraphale’s wrist, Aziraphale could see the worry lining his forehead, but he wouldn’t relent. Crowley’s fingers loosened, letting Aziraphale slowly slip his sunglasses from his face. Crowley’s eyes were squeezed shut, and before caressing his cheek, Aziraphale miracled unseen barriers around them that had the other restaurant-goers see an elderly couple instead. Aziraphale ran his thumb along his sharp cheekbone until he blinked his eyes open.

“There we go, darling,” Aziraphale cooed. “Absolutely beautiful.” Crowley’s heart thumped against his chest. Angels were incapable of lying, and the sudden thought made Crowley’s eyes crinkle in unexpressed affection. Aziraphale never minded his eyes. They were unique. Maybe the norm for a demon, but knowing Crowley as he did, his reptilian eyes were the most demonic thing about him. Maybe the reason he could pursue this “forbidden” relationship with Crowley was that by _Someone’s_ standards, Crowley was one of the worst demons to have ever graced Hell. He may have made for a poor angel with all the questioning and whatnot, but as a demon with limitless Unholy powers? Quite awful.

And yet, here he was, gazing at Aziraphale with all the love he could muster (which was quite a lot actually), and it really was the loveliest thing about him.

Aziraphale gave Crowley’s cheek a little pinch before bringing his hand down to rest on his thigh.

“Are you tempting me, angel?” Aziraphale made small circles against Crowley’s thigh with his finger.

“Is it working?”

“Like magic,” Crowley sighed. Aziraphale reached with his other hand for Crowley’s cake fork.

“Finish your angel cake, love. I want to see you.” A flush crossed Crowley’s face. Aziraphale held a bite up to his lips, waiting for Crowley to open his mouth. _Goodness_ , Aziraphale thought to himself. His body was radiating heat as he waited for Crowley’s forked tongue to make an appearance. As their relationship flourished, Aziraphale noticed that his attractions toward Crowley were becoming _highly_ specific. He loved all of him, but lately, there were certain bits of him that were inspiring different thoughts. _Different actions_.

Crowley opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the fork and smiling with fangs and all. That heat in Aziraphale’s gut was building. He swore he was breaking out in a sweat at the sight of Crowley licking his lips.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale rasped. The building energy in him was coming to the surface. Crowley could hear it in the way Aziraphale spoke, low and breathy.

“Would you care for a drink at the bookshop?” Crowley took the fork from Aziraphale’s hand and carefully put it back on the plate, leaning forward toward the angel.

“Whatever you’d like, angel.”

Aziraphale had barely managed to lock the bookshop doors before Crowley was upon his mouth, tasting of cream and champagne. Aziraphale slowed him down. He was already breathing heavily, gasping as he pressed his clothed erection into Aziraphale, running his hands hurriedly over his body. Aziraphale placed his hands on both sides of his jaw. He held him firmly in place.

Crowley’s heart thumped against his chest as he stared into Aziraphale’s oceanic eyes. He was held there for several moments. Aziraphale had reigned him in, and he was waiting now.

Just…

_Waiting._

Aziraphale knew exactly what his demon needed: a sense of quiet from the constant noise and thoughts of his head. This was how he could get it.

Crowley took in a deep breath. His eyes had a distant glaze to them, and Aziraphale knew that Crowley was getting there. Aziraphale kept one hand on his jaw while sliding the other to his chest, just over his quieted heart.

“Are you still with me, dear,” Aziraphale whispered into his ear. Crowley nodded. “That’s a good boy.” Aziraphale brought his hand back up to press his thumb against Crowley’s lips. He opened his mouth without much urging from the angel and swept his tongue over his finger.

“I want to see all of you, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed. “Show me those lovely teeth.” Crowley widened his mouth, peeling back his lips in a mock hiss. Aziraphale slid his thumb along his teeth, hovering the pad of his finger just over the sharp point before pricking his finger. He lifted his chin expectantly. The demon licked and sucked at the injured finger until the bleeding stopped.

“I want you to use your mouth today, including your teeth. Within reason, of course.” Crowley nodded, so far deep into Aziraphale’s kind words and wishes. He would do anything for his angel. If he wanted teeth, he would get it.

“Kneel.” Crowley’s blush deepened as he knelt. His shoes scraped the hardwood. Another set of matching scuffmarks to commemorate this moment. Crowley looked up at Aziraphale. The angel stared at him with those crinkles in his eyes, soft and adoring. Not at all like a creature who could smite him.

“Go on then, dear. Don’t be shy.”

Crowley reached for his trousers.

Aziraphale moved his hips away. Crowley’s heart sank. He opened his mouth to ask if everything was alright, but Aziraphale interjected with, “Your mouth.” Crowley smiled to himself before leaning forward when Aziraphale stepped closer, less of a stretch to make. He pressed his faced into the crook of his thigh and nuzzled the fabric.

There really wasn’t an Earthly way to describe Aziraphale’s scent. He smelled of stardust, of an everlasting love, but also of that very moment hot water touched tea leaves. Aziraphale smelled of those amazing firsts humans had- pure and untainted by cynicism. But he also smelled like first editions and dust. In a good way, of course, where one could feel comfortable and safe. Not in the geriatric kind of way.

Crowley worked at Aziraphale’s trousers with his mouth, using his fangs to pull them down. He pressed kisses to Aziraphale’s warm belly before he bit on his trousers again to drag them down his thighs. He dove back in the warmth of Aziraphale’s most intimate places, pressing his nose in and breathing in the angel’s intoxicating scent. He could find his angel on his smell alone. No other being, human or celestial, smelled like this. Aziraphale’s erection weighed heavily in his cream-colored pants. Crowley opened his mouth against his pants, letting his hot breath leave a moist patch next to his crotch. Whimpers built up in the back of his throat. He felt open for his angel. It was overwhelming to feel so much vulnerability in the presence of another, but he couldn’t imagine feeling this way with anyone else. Aziraphale placed a firm hand on the back of Crowley’s head, grounding him. Aziraphale knew how _light-headed_ Crowley could get when they were intimate, hovering above the ground and drifting in his own head. It’s what he liked, that headspace where his body and mind were separate, and it was all because of Aziraphale.

Crowley had a sudden thought as he ghosted his breath over Aziraphale’s clothed erection. _If Hell could see me now_ … They would have a field day with him if they caught him in this position: on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back, because his angel wanted his mouth _only_.

He and Aziraphale had talked about this before.

Arrangement 2.0.

When Crowley was in his head, thoughts and mouth running wild, Aziraphale would center him. Aziraphale would make the rules, set the boundaries so Crowley wouldn’t have to. But of course, it wasn’t solely about Crowley. Aziraphale wanted to have his fun too.

Crowley took the band of Aziraphale’s pants into his mouth and pulled them down, nearly losing his balance. Aziraphale’s steady hand gripped his hair to keep him upright. The hair on Crowley’s arms stood on end with the shivers down his spine. Aziraphale’s plump cock was flushed a deep red, almost purple, and bobbed against Crowley’s cheek. Crowley rubbed his face against it like a domesticated cat. Hormones flooded Crowley’s head making him dizzy.

He breathed along Aziraphale’s shaft, teasing with the very tip of his tongue, and when he reached the crown, he stared up at the angel. Aziraphale made eye contact with him. Angelic fingers tightened on Crowley’s scalp. Crowley slowly slithered his tongue under the head of his cock. Aziraphale was the first to close his eyes. Crowley smiled to himself, undulating his tongue around his cock as he took him in with his mouth.

Crowley sucked in earnest. A thirsty man given water. Aziraphale’s thighs trembled against him. Every time Crowley hollowed out his cheeks, Aziraphale’s hand would clench in his hair. Crowley pulled off, licking his reddened lips messily and bared his teeth for Aziraphale. The angel gave a slight nod. Crowley leaned forward and bit down on Aziraphale’s thigh. Aziraphale hissed in pain as endorphins rushed in. Crowley let up and kissed the blood away. He sat back on his shins. Their eyes met again. Crowley’s eyes were blown large, leaving only a sliver of yellow around his pupils. Crowley opened his mouth wide, unhinging his jaw just enough to show Aziraphale what he wanted, his tongue flopping out like a panting dog.

The heat bubbled over in Aziraphale’s gut. He gripped the base of his cock with one hand and Crowley’s hair in the other and shoved himself into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley just breathed through his nose and hoped that he wouldn’t vomit all over Aziraphale.

Aziraphale thrusted deep into the back of Crowley’s throat. Saliva and precome welled up at the sides of his mouth and dripped down. Aziraphale released his cock and grabbed Crowley by the chin, fingers digging into his cheeks.

“Wider,” he growled. Crowley’s head swam. He couldn’t get enough oxygen to his corporeal body fast enough. Crowley opened his mouth wider, feeling his skin burn with the stretch. A snake in human skin was still a snake with limitations. _Obviously._

Crowley’s mouth was open enough that Aziraphale could fit the entirety of himself, and with some maneuvering, his balls. Crowley drooled uncontrollably, feeling like he could suffocate with how full his mouth was. Aziraphale’s testicles felt heavy on his tongue as he teased helplessly. Crowley’s hands came up to grip at Aziraphale’s hips, nails digging into the soft flesh. Aziraphale was barreling toward his climax. Crowley could tell in the way his fingers clenched around his jaw. The angel’s breathing was shallow and labored. Crowley’s nose was pressed into his soft golden pubic hair and tried his best to keep his breathing even, but Aziraphale was overwhelming his senses. Heaven, it was an effort just to keep upright.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale grunted. Crowley hummed around his cock in response. “Bite me again.” Somewhere in the back of Crowley’s sex-riddled brain, he thought it was a bad idea. Being so close to Aziraphale’s soft bits, surely his fangs wouldn’t feel the best, but as he was considering this, he leaned as close to Aziraphale’s body as he could, opening his jaw wider around his balls and snapping his teeth shut at the base of his body. Aziraphale howled, hands clenching painfully on Crowley’s face and in his hair. His orgasm slammed into him. He spilled down Crowley’s throat. Crowley was so far gone, he couldn’t swallow, just letting the angel’s seed collect in the back of his throat.

Crowley hovered in that space between reality and whatever _this_ was. He swore that he was outside of his body, observing the sweaty scene in front of him, blood trickling down Crowley’s chin. He hadn’t even noticed that he was still clothed, erection straining painfully in his jeans.

Aziraphale’s hands loosened on Crowley’s head. The demon carefully released his teeth from Aziraphale’s body and swallowed his come in one thick gulp. Aziraphale gazed at him with nearly black eyes, and with a snap of his delicate fingers, both were nude. Crowley sucked in air between his teeth when the cool air touched his sensitive and deeply flushed cock. Aziraphale held his hand out for the demon.

Crowley was pulled to his feet in a rush. His legs didn’t have time to adjust to the sudden rush of blood flow, and he nearly collapsed on Aziraphale.

“You’re so beautiful, Crowley. I can’t stand it.”

“Fuck me, angel,” Crowley groaned huskily. “Please.”

The current state of Aziraphale’s skin was for the most part, by angelic standards, _hellish_. Crowley had left snakebites all over his pale skin, marking him for all to see. Each bite was purple-red, and Crowley had sucked and laved at the holes till the bleeding stopped. They couldn’t make it upstairs in time. Crowley’s hip sway was arousing enough with clothes on, but Aziraphale was so overcome with lust that he couldn’t bear to see Crowley walk naked, the little dimples in his lower back deepening with every bend.

Aziraphale had to have him again.

Crowley laughed to himself once more, relishing in the new compromising position he found himself in. Aziraphale bent him over the armrest of the backroom sofa where his cock was trapped between the rough fabric and his own belly. With every perfectly placed thrust, Crowley’s toes lifted off the floor and shoved his face in the cushions. He had given up on holding himself up. He simply buried his face in the crease of the sofa, biting his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

“Azira,” Crowley moaned. Aziraphale bent over him, gripping the back of his neck and shoving his face further into the cushions. The strain on his neck pulled through his spine as Aziraphale shoved into him. Crowley whimpered into the cushions and tried his best not to accidently leave his physical form. Aziraphale slowed his thrusts, dragging his cock achingly slow back out. The hand on Crowley’s neck loosened to slip into his sweaty hair. He curled strands of hair around his fingers, fingernails scraping gently against his scalp to the slow pace of his hips. Crowley couldn’t feel anything save for the tingling buzz circulating his body. When Aziraphale hit a different angle or pinched or pulled on him, the buzz would strengthen, an electrical shock to his skin that raised the hair on his arms. Crowley could hardly keep track of his fleeting thoughts.

Aziraphale pulled out completely, and he _definitely_ felt it.

The emptiness and cold he was left with brought tears to prickle behind Crowley’s eyes. He wished he and Aziraphale could be connected like this for Eternity, one celestial being where there was no way to discern where he began and where he ended. Crowley wanted Aziraphale to live inside him, to light up all those dark corners and battle the beasts within him. His tears threatened to slip from his control, welling up at the bottom of his eyes.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered so gently he sounded far away. The angel’s fingers carded through his hair, trailing featherlight fingertips down his spine and over his raised bottom. Crowley could feel his presence, all-encompassing warmth behind him. His arms, so strong yet so soft, encircled his thin waist and pulled him back against him. Crowley blinked and swore to himself to feel the tears fall to his cheeks. Aziraphale kissed the back of Crowley’s neck. His hands caressed his back, thumbing each knob of his spine, before going around to settle on Crowley’s stomach. Crowley turned his head to drink in Aziraphale’s kisses, allowing the angel to lick away his salty tears.

“I’ll never leave your side,” Aziraphale murmured in his ear. “Let’s spend Eternity with one another.”

“I couldn’t have it any other way,” Crowley grinned against him. Aziraphale wrapped a firm hand around Crowley’s tender cock. Crowley nearly came from the touch alone. He leaned heavily against Aziraphale as the angel worked him over, thumbing the wet slit and using his precome to slick up the rest of him. Aziraphale loved to tease him. He kept his strokes short and on the side of _just too light._ Crowley’s chest was tight as he held his breath. Aziraphale’s other hand played and pinched at his nipples, twisting when Crowley shuddered against him. He abandoned his chest to close his hand on Crowley’s throat. Crowley bucked into his hand desperately trying to catch some friction, but Aziraphale loosened his palm with every uncontrolled twitch.

“Angel, please,” he whined.

It would be cruel of him to let Crowley linger in this pained space much longer, so Aziraphale tightened both hands: one on his cock; the other on his throat. He twisted his hand on the upstroke and tightened his fingers on the downstroke. Crowley was trembling against him, muttering his name over and over like he couldn’t get enough of it. The closer Crowley came to his climax, the faster and tighter Aziraphale’s hands were, until Crowley couldn’t take it. His body was a tight rubberband, and when he came, he snapped. Tears streamed down his face as he jackknifed in half, closing in on himself while his body was wracked with wave after wave. His skin was on fire, and Crowley swore it felt like he had Fallen again.

As the aftershocks became more bearable, Crowley came to his senses to notice Aziraphale holding onto his limp body to keep him from collapsing into the floor.

“There we go, love,” Aziraphale sighed, gently easing the demon back into his arms. “How are you feeling?” Crowley made a soft grunt. Aziraphale smiled sweetly at him. Crowley would be riding this haze for the rest of the night. Hell, maybe for the whole week even. Despite Crowley’s daze, he knew there was one last thing he needed, Aziraphale needed. He slithered to his knees again, carefully easing himself to the floor with unhealed bruises and a tender bottom and lifted his face and eyes up toward Aziraphale with a satiated smirk. Aziraphale cupped the side of his cheek before tending to himself one more time that night.

His second orgasm was quick. Electrifying nonetheless. He came in pearlescent ribbons across Crowley’s face and chest. Crowley licked away what his tongue could reach, tasting starlight and vanilla. Aziraphale crouched down to meet Crowley at eye-level.

“Let’s get you cleaned,”

“I want to stay like this a little bit longer,” Crowley interjected.

“Whatever you want, dear.” Aziraphale gathered the pliant demon in his arms and laid his head in his lap on the sofa. He miracled a throw to cover Crowley’s lower half from the chilled air. Aziraphale simply gazed at him, watching Crowley’s eyes glaze over in their afterglow.

They could do this forever, Aziraphale thought to himself. He could stare into those beautiful eyes well beyond the end of times. Until that time came, however, he would take these moments between them and the ache of his body. Aziraphale decided that he would let the marks left on his skin by Crowley heal naturally, humanly. He wanted to watch the color change around the healing marks and feel the itch when they scabbed over.

If Crowley had put it there, he wanted to keep it.

Aziraphale had once considered what this meant for him in terms of Heaven, but just as Crowley said before, they had no sides. In the back of his mind, he worried that God would take issue with their relationship, but She had made no attempts to intervene. Surely, how can love be a sin?

_Besides_ , Aziraphale thought. He traced soft circles into Crowley’s (now dozing) cheek.

“Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins,” Aziraphale whispered into the quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins.  
> 1 Peter 4:8 
> 
> Also I referenced David's back dimples from Fright Night <3


End file.
